Source of All Abnormals
by ghostrider1987175
Summary: In Old City women have been turned up drained of all fluid and mummified, it is a reminder of something Magnus's past.  Along with the bodies a strange man that Kate encounters puts the Sancutary on edge
1. Chapter 1

It was an early morning at the Sanctuary; Helen Magnus had awakened with a start as if something from her past was coming to get her. However, in her dream was a man in a black clock his face was never visible but he dressed with fine English clothing. Sweat was dripping down her face, she decided to take a shower and cool herself off. Meanwhile, Will and Henry were trying to figure out about a string of abnormal attacks that had taken place, within the last week. Kate and Bigfoot were out in the field looking for evidence about the attack. As Magnus left the shower, she was transported as by some unknown force to the past.

**London 1899**

Helen Magnus was walking down the streets of London, enjoying the day trying to figure out everything that had happened in her life since she had take the source blood. As nightfall came Helen was walking the back streets of where there had been a string of attacks had been perpetrated by some unknown person. She knew it couldn't be Jack the Ripper since John had been killed. She heard a scream from a woman, and she rushed off in the direction of the sound. As she turned the corner there she saw someone in a black cloak bent over, the woman's body. Helen said, "Step back and turn around slowly." The cloak did not move, and she could not tell what he was doing to the body. She fired a warning shot, and the man in black did not even jump but he got up from where he was bent over and then turned around to where Magnus was standing.

He looked at her and but she could not see her face and he said, "You took the source blood Dr. Magnus? I can feel it coursing through your veins like any other abnormal in the world."

Magnus asked, "What are you?"

She couldn't see his eyes but she could see a smile break across his face as he said, "Dr. Magnus you will never know who I am." As soon as he said that he disappear in a flame, as he used the flame to teleport himself to wherever he was going to go.

**Present Day**

She woke up in her office fully dressed, and Will was saying, "Magnus! Magnus! Magnus!" Helen said, "What Will, how did I get here?" Will said, "Henry and I saw you sleep walking and we followed. We also wanted to say we have found a recent string of murders, women and men. Apparently they were all drained of body fluid, organs, and they looked like a mummy." Helen then remembered back in 1899 that was how the bodies of those women looked and knew that the man from her dream was back. Henry said, "We have the Big Guy and Kate out there looking to see if there is any evidence that the police missed." Helen nodded and said, "There won't be any I have seen this before, long time ago." Will said, "How did it end?" Helen just said, "They killings stopped, and I got have found reports that date back all out through the world, starting with 1800." Will said, "So what do we do?" Helen said, "We wait and capture this man."

Meanwhile across town, where the killings were taken place Kate and the Big Guy were walking around the area where the woman was found. For hours they hadn't found anything, Kate said, "You go check over there. I will go to the church and check to see if we've missed anything." The Big Guy just grunted and walked away. As she turned the corner she saw a man walking around the crime scene. She could tell by the actions that this man was looking for something. She ducked around the corner hoping he hadn't seen her. She peeked around the corner and saw he hadn't moved, as he touched the ground with his black leather gloves. When he turned around she saw a good look at his face, he had black ray band sunglasses on, blonde hair, square jaw line, black shirt, red tie, black vest, black leather trench coat, with black boots. When he pushed back his coat she could see two hand guns, and then he pulled out a cigar from his coat then he lit it. He began to take a few puffs and looked around, and said, "Dammit, one step ahead of me again." The man turned his back again to Kate and she began to creep up on him. She turned her head because he heard something behind her, and when she looked back there he was standing in front of her. He said, "So what are you doing spying on me?" Kate stood up and made sure to stick her chest out and said, "I am trying to figure out what happened to those girls? Or maybe I was checking you out." The man smiled and said, "Well I don't believe the second part but I do believe the first part. Special Agent Lionheart, this man is a serial killer. I suggest that you be careful." Kate smiled as he took off his sunglasses, and she finally saw his eyes. The color of his eyes were very unusual, they were the color of fire red and yellow. She turned hearing the Big Guy coming and when she turned back to face the man he was gone, like he vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mystery of the Past**

**

* * *

**

As night fall fell on over Old City, Kate could not get Special Agent Lionheart out of her head. It wasn't uncommon for her to find attraction to someone, but this was different they way he stared at her seemed to peer into her very soul. That feeling she hadn't gotten over as she lay in her bed thinking of him. Just then Will runs into her room.

Kate looked at him and said, "What's wrong?"

Will looked at her and said, "There is no Special Agent Lionheart."

Kate's eyes narrowed and said, "What he showed me a badge and everything. I should have known it was fake."

Will said, "Trust me the strange thing is that there is a mention of him at every crime scene. Magnus thinks that he is a reporter or someone involved in the case."

Henry came by and said, "There was another attack. Will, Magnus wants you to and Kate to go just so you can capture Lionheart and bring him back so we can find out who he is.

They both nodded and went to the van and drove to the crime scene.

* * *

They arrived at the crime scene and people had gathered around to witness the gruesome scene. Kate saw in the crows Lionheart staying back, watching the cops look over the scene. He then turned and walked into an alley way. She tried to get Will's attention but he was talking to a detective, so she decided to follow Lionheart. He was walking through the darkness and all of a sudden a black shadow appeared in front of Lionheart. She ducked behind a piece of wood so it did not see her. Then a voice that sounded extremely demonic echoed through the alley.

The voice said, "Drake, I guess we are at another battle. All I need is one more person to become fully caporal once more.

Lionheart said, "I will never let that happen Darkness."

The voice said, "I love that name you gave me, Darkness. I am the essence of your darkness Drake, how I know you better than you."

Lionheart said, "You may very well know me, but evil never wins."

The voice just laughed and said, "The cabal, Hitler, shall I go on. They won for a while because of me! You will fall Drake, and I will take those willing to be in the darkness and bring down the world."

Lionheart glared and said, "That will never happen." The dark entity vanished into the shadows from where it came.

Lionheart pounded his fist against the wall, and as he heard the wood that Kate was hiding behind fall. He turned and moved faster than she could get up and he pushed her against the wall.

Drake said, "What did you hear?" His eyes pierced the black night; she could see the color of fire in the night

Kate said, "Nothing! I just heard voices and I came down to see."

Drake was not convinced the sound of her heartbeat meant she was lying, and then he heard gunfire and felt the bullet pierce his side. He dropped Kate and ran off.

Will ran to Kate and said, "Are you okay?" Kate just nodded and said, "He knows who is doing this. We need to find him." They ran in the direction of where Drake had run off to but when they turned the corner he was gone.

* * *

Back at the Sanctuary Kate began look at the marks that Drake left on her neck, they were finger bruises. She remembered that he lifted her up as if she was lighter than a feather. Bigfoot said, "You should be careful." Kate just shrugged it off, because now she could not stop thinking about Drake.

Magnus said, "Darkness is the creature that is killing people. I have looked through my father's journals and my records and could not find any record of the creature." Bigfoot got stiff and walked off as if he knew of the creature. Magnus decided to say, "Do you know something old friend?"

Bigfoot said, "I do but cannot tell you? Was sworn to secrecy."

Magnus knew that if someone could make him do that then this was a powerful abnormal. Kate then began to search the internet, for Drake Lionheart. There was several links to him on Google so she decided to search for pictures. As she clicked on one that was based on a WWII foot, she saw Drake. It was not another man with the same name. It was Drake, dressed just like he was when she saw him the first time, except with a hat resembling that of a general. She ran down the hall and showed Magnus.

Magnus said, "Are you sure this is the man you saw?"

Kate said, "Yes, exactly the man I saw? What is he?"

Magnus said, "I remember meeting him, after the war. If this is the man you saw the Americans viewed him as a super solider. From what I gathered he was a man that they called upon for special operations."

Kate asked, "What kind of operations?"

Magnus said, "It was rumored that Hitler was doing experiments on abnormal to create soldiers. Apparently, what I believe they called him in to take care of the situation."

Kate said, "So he's a badass?"

Magnus said, "Yes and if he is here then we should stay out of his way.

Kate just sat and thought that she should find out more about him. Drake fascinated her, more than any man could. While Magnus thought that if Drake was an abnormal he has a power of a vampire, speed like a lycanthropy. So what kind of abnormal could he be? That was the million dollar question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ****The Past Returns**

**

* * *

**

As Kate lay in bed after finding out who Drake was this super solider from the 1940s, she drifted off to sleep. As she was dreaming of him and her in the ally, all alone without anyone there to stop what was going to happen. He pressed his lips against hers and began to kiss her with such passion that no man had ever done before. He kissed her for what seemed for hours before he managed to get her jeans off and panties. Kate woke with a shock, covered in sweat. No man had ever done that to her, made her dream like that. She quickly took a cold shower, and tried to figure out why this guy was getting to her so bad.

Meanwhile, Drake was walking the boundary of the Sanctuary trying to find some weakness to it. He smiled as he began to smoke on his cigar as he placed his hand out, he could feel the energy pulsing around him. He finished his cigar and said, "EM shield, very nice Dr. Magnus." He knew that he had to get all records of himself away from Dr. Magnus; he needed to work in the shadows like he had done for centuries. He thought to himself about his days in 1941, the war had Began for America. However, he had been called in long before that his mission was London.

* * *

**London 1941**

The city was bare; the bombs had been raging on for months. President Roosevelt had sent him into London, to assess the situation. It amazed him how well Roosevelt accepted him and what he was, granted it was a good thing to have a being like himself on the side of the Allies. He wore his Fedora and black sunglasses, the only color that his clothing had was the red tie. Under the jacket he carried two Colt M1911 handguns, he loved those guns they got him through the last war and they were going to get him through this one as well. Just then the sirens blared through the night, as people took cover. He just looked up into the sky and as he did he bumped into a woman.

Drake said, "Excuse me."

The woman looked at him and said, "It is quiet alright. American?"

Drake said, "Right now I am."

The woman laughed and said, "I too travel a lot, Dr. Helen Magnus, you can hide at my flat till the bombs go off."

Drake said, "Thank you, Dr. James Lionheart." He shook her hand.

They walked just a few feet to her flat and entered it and the bombs began to drop, he made himself at home.

Drake said, "You have a lovely place. As a Doctor I take it you have a different place for your lab."

Magnus could make out the guns underneath his coat and said, "Yes, I work with different species of animal. Mainly cryptozoology."

Drake smile and said, "Yes, I somewhat of a biologist, I am fancy more physics that anything. However, right now I am more interested in war than I am science."

Magnus said, "I can tell based on the how stiff you are and the two M1911's you hide under your coat."

He took off his jacket and said, "You have a great eye Dr. Magnus." That's when it hit him; he had seen her before back in 1899, when Darkness had killed that victim. She shot him, however he did not take it personally due to the fact that she was trying to save someone's life that had already been dead.

Magnus said, "In my line of work you have to be. So what brings you to London?"

Drake said, "Classified work, let's just say that the President wants me to assess the situation over and see what aid I can lend. However, I have a feeling that he U.S will be drawn into this war."

He then sensed his daughter's blood coursing through her veins. The same blood that flows through his veins. So it caused dormant genes in humans to transform themselves, I guess it gave her everlasting life. Like the disease that made him the man that he is today.

Magnus interpreted his thought process and said, "Well let's home they come in and help the world soon."

Drake nodded and went back to his thoughts.

* * *

**Present Day**

Drake just pushed his way through the EM field, and he listened to hear if any alarms had been sounded and they were not. He jumped over the wall and then assessed the situation that he was in; there were two options that he could use. First, just walk in through the front door but then if anybody walked by he would be caught. Second, jump in through a window somewhere and enter a room, disable anyone in said room and continue onward. The second option seemed the best way to handle the situation. He walked and saw a light on in one of the rooms, granted he saw better in the dark than any human or abnormal. He climbed up the wall of the Sanctuary, and grew his index finger nail out and began to carve a hole in the window big enough for him to crawl through. He entered the room and he heard the shower going, the bathroom. He walked toward the bathroom, and peered inside, and he saw Kate's glistening body in the shower. Drake took in every inch of her body, as the water fell on her perfect brown skin. He brown hair soaked to the point that she looked very beautiful. He was jolted back into reality, and said, "I have a mission." He then left her room and continued onward. As he continued on he remembered the war, itself the day the US entered the war for the first time in open combat.

* * *

**June 6, 1944**

The President had asked for his assistance in the invasion of Normandy, by now Drake and his team had torn through Germany and Japan. There unit was called the Black Guard, an elite team that was called in for special operations. Mainly those missions had to deal with the stopping of experimentation on abnormals. This time was different Drake's men were joined by Army Rangers, granted Drake's men came from Rangers and Marines. He had no idea why they were called in for this. Drake war on his leather trench coat, four stars, when in battle he wore a black helmet, the rest of his dress was armor that he reinforced to try and withstand bullets. Mainly so that his men and other's that saw him would not know what he truly was.

Captain Johnson said, "Sir, why are we even here?"

Drake turned and said, "President gave us our orders and we follow them. I figure he believes we can get the job done; the Nazi's do have bunkers on the beach. We are the best division the allies have."

Sgt. O'Riley said, "We are a unique division sir, members from the best that the allies have."

Drake nodded and said, "That's true, gentlemen remember when we hit that beach you better fight all the way or I'll…"

Private Michaels interrupted Drake and said, "Kill us yourself."

Drake said, "Right, see at least the Private knows what I'm expecting."

IT was just a five man team, the Private, Sergeant, Captain, and Major. Of course the Major could not talk due to the fact that he had his throat coat by a Nazi solider on the Russian front. The door to their boat dropped and the men out in front were gun downed, very few managed to escape. Drake's team rushed out using the dead as shields till they were able to hide behind some metal grates. Drake just stood there proud so everyone could see, and be inspired. Drake said, "Michaels, O'Riley you take to the left bunker. Captain and Major you take the right. I will take the middle. Let's move it people." They did as they were told like good solders that they were. Drake ran his way through the middle and jumped over the barracked that was in his way. Then he began to climb up the concrete bunker and once he got to the top he pulled out one of his guns and shot the two gunners through one's head into the other. He then entered the bunker and there before him was Darkness, in caporal form.

Drake said, "I had a feeling you'd be in this war."

Darkness smiled and said, "Oh wouldn't have it any other way."

Drake said, "So I see that you have the scar I gave you back in 1776 wasn't it."

Darkness glared and said, "Yes, a constant reminder of how much I hate you. The allies will lose this war."

Drake didn't have time to talk, he pulled out his sword and chopped Darkness's head off, and he burst into a black cloud.

Darkness screamed in a demonic voice, "This isn't it over."

After that little delay Drake set some bombs in the bunker and jumped out the way he came in just as all three bunkers exploded into pieces. Till the end of the war that was the way his team operated taking it to the Axis powers all they had. Saving several lives and abnormal lives every day.

* * *

**Present Day**

Drake found Magnus's office based on the feeling of the Source blood. There he sat at the computer and hacked his way through, the system, analyzing its strengths and weakness. Simultaneously, finding and erasing all traces of himself from their database as well as others. Now it was just like he never existed. This way he would be able to work on stopping Darkness before he became caporal. Just as he was finished he heard the click of a gun and he looked up from the computer. Magnus and Will were both standing at the doorway.

Drake just simply smiled and said, "Good evening Dr. Magnus."

Magnus said, "Same too you Mister Lionheart."

Drake said, "Please call me Drake."

Magnus said, "What are you doing here Drake?"

Drake said, "Erasing myself from your database and also seeing what kind of operation you are running. You have been busy since 1899 Dr. Magnus."

Magnus said, "The same can be said for yourself, so it was you that night."

Drake nodded and said, "Unfortunately I was unable to get there before the girl died."

Magnus said, "What is it?"

Drake said, "Something from my past that I can never be rid of."

Magnus said, "What are you?"

Drake said, "That is something you're going to have to work hard to find Dr. Magnus."

Drake then was enveloped in flames and gone, to the outside wall. As he did that the alarms went off all over the Sanctuary, and he just walked through the EM shield like he had done before and vanished into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**The Truth Revealed**

* * *

As Drake was walking back to his hotel room, he could not help but think of Kate's naked body all wet from the shower. She was quiet beautiful, he hadn't thought about love for a very long time. The last time he fell in love did not go so well, hell most of his lovers did not turn out so well. Either Darkness would kill them or they would find out about him being immortal. However, there was something about Kate that he could not put his finger on but it reminded him of his great love, the one that he would never forget. She was the one that made his existence in this life worth baring and not to mention she gave him a new outlook when it involved humanity. That was something that he could not think on this very moment, there was other pressing matters that needed attending to, and that was pick up on Darkness's trial. Drake knew that Darkness needs just one more kill to make himself caporal, and if that happened it would put them both on equal footing.

Meanwhile, back at the Sanctuary Magnus and everyone determined where Drake had entered. Kate was heard screaming, "What the hell!"

Will said, "Apparently, Drake came in through your window and then proceeded to erase the Sanctuary's memory particularly about him. "

Kate ignored what was Will was saying and thought, she was in the shower and Drake was in her room. The thought made her hot, that he saw her naked in the shower.

Magnus said, "Henry you have got to find out more about him. He was able to get through the EM shield as if he could absorb the energy directly into his body."

Will then added, "Not to mention he was able to teleport with the shield up."

As they left Kate shut her door and let her imagination run wild. She let her hand slip between her legs, as she thought about Drake. Taking her in every possible way she could imagine.

While the city was a sleep a dark cloud was floating through the city, looking for his next victim. However, all he could do was think back on the days when Drake and he were one being and now he was reduced to being a shadow and essence, it was pathetic he was a pure blood abnormal. Now he had no blood. Just then a woman a whore was walking into the alley where he was waiting. He then pounded on her, like a lion would his prey. He let his essence flow through her, and then she solidified his shadowy tentacles. Darkness then began to drain her slowly and painfully. First, he sucked out the whore's soul as it was black from the many men she had slept with and let use her. He loved the taste of a rotten soul that was unrepentant. The next thing Darkness did was to suck out all the whore's fluid leaving but a mummified corpse in his wake. He let the body drop to the floor and as soon as he had done that he began to feel a change, first came his legs; they began to appear below him. A maniacal laugh echoed through the ally as he was becoming caporal once again. All that was left for Darkness to do now was to kill Drake.

The next day Drake awoke covered in sweat and usually that wasn't a good thing particularly when he sensed a danger was near or was coming. This time it was a bit of both, he was dreaming about Kate and him together in a night of pure passion. Then the dream became dark, the whole room field with a dark cloud. He knew that could only mean one thing and it was never good when it happened. Darkness had become caporal, which meant he had the power to control the darkness that mankind had within their hearts not to mention that he could take on the form of anybody that was weak minded. The one particular form that he enjoyed the most was to look exactly like Drake, except with a scar over his left eye that Drake gave him in 1776. He left it there as a constant reminder to Darkness that Drake would always be there to stop him.

* * *

**Boston 1776**

Drake was lying in bed with his wife, the war for America had started, however this particular war Drake had seen countless times and this time he did not feel the need to join. He got up and splashed water on his face, and felt slender arms wrap around his waist. Drake turned and kissed his wife and said, "Good morning my love."

Karen said, "Your love, when you have had countless loves throughout the centuries?"

Drake smiled and said, "You are, you have captured my heart."

Karen smiled and said, "You know my father thinks you a coward for not fighting for independence."

Drake laughed and said, "Your father doesn't know that I have fought wars all my life, war is practically all I know. Besides a good business sense that has amassed a great fortune, and it has continued to grow through each century."

Karen said, "With your abilities you could do great things for the cause."

Drake got dressed and said, "I am not going to fight the wars of others, and mankind has gotten along fine without me. I helped the Romans build their empire, and then I helped the Saxon's destroy it. I fought in the crusades because the people of my kingdom were afraid of the Turks. I am tired of war."

Karen said, "I can see your point, but look at our point. We want to be free from British rule, to have freedom of our own."

Drake said, "One man's tyrant is another man's king. One man's freedom is another man's tyranny. Freedom is in the eye of the beholder. Granted what the Continental Congress is doing sounds amazing, but it should be mortal made." Drake looked at her beautiful white skin, blonde hair draping down her naked body, she was indeed a perfect work of art.

Karen asked, "Where are you off too?"

Drake said, "I have a business matter to take care and it will take all day."

Karen said, "Very well, I will have supper prepared and waiting for you."

Drake smiled and kissed her and was off to conduct his business. As the day progress Karen went about and did the daily routine of women of her century. However, as the door opened Drake stepped into her home and said, "My dear we need to talk." Karen ran to him but then something pierced to her stomach, as blood poured from her lips she looked shocked but then looked down to see that Drake's arm had turned into black steel. Karen realized from what her husband had to her that this was not her beloved, but Darkness.

Darkness said in a demonic voice, "I have taken his love, you'll be alive long enough to tell him that if he continues to hunt me down. The ones that he loves the most will die." He laughed and pulled his arm out and made it transform back into a regular arm. Karen dropped to the floor, as blood began to pour out of her wound.

As night fell, Drake came home to a dark room. He lit a lamp and there on the ground was Karen, covered in blood and barely hanging on to life. He ran to her side and picked her up as he did she coughed up a huge amount of blood into his face.

Drake said, "Let me send for the doctor." He was about to go when she stopped him and pulled him close to her mouth.

Karen whispered, "Darkness….I thought it was you….I…"

Drake stopped her, his voice trembling with emotion, "Don't talk…save your strength you'll be fine." He knew she was dying; she had lost too much blood to have the doctor come.

Karen smiled and said, "I love…." Then her beautiful blue eyes went cold.

Drake let out and emotion filled yell that echoed out through the empty house, as he held his dead wife close to his body. Tears streaming down his face, with all his powers he could not save the ones that he loved the most. After hours of grieving over Karen's death, as the moon hovered over the town of Boston. Drake left his wife's body there on the floor where he found her and went up stairs to his study. He removed a book from on the shelf and a secret passage opened and he descended the stair case to the underground fortress he created. He opened up a chest and there was his black cloak, black armor with a Skull on the chest plate with red gems for eyes, and a sword he had used to kill many men. After dawning his attire he went in search for Darkness. He ascended the stair case and took one last look at his beloved Karen, he picked up the lap that he had lit and smashed it on the ground. As soon as he did the oil from the lap quickly caught on fire and the fire began to spread, engulfing Karen's body. He quickly ran into the night as men began to rush to put out the fire that was once his and Karen's home.

* * *

**Present Day**

Drake had moved Karen's crypt to Old City because that is where he did most of his business. He always liked having that piece of his past near him, because it always reminded him that the ones that he loves could always get heart. As Drake was walking to her crypt, he heard and could smell Kate, Magnus, Will, and Henry. He quickly ducked behind one of the crypts in the cemetery.

He heard Will say, "So you're telling me that Drake Lionheart could be the same Drake Lionheart from back in 1776 Boston."

Magnus said, "Yes, apparently he did not delete the archives at the library because his history is all there, well at least the part that isn't classified."

Henry said, "So this guy, is some super solider that the Founding Father's whipped up to fight in the war."

Kate said, "Don't be an idiot, he has to be an abnormal."

Magnus said, "Right, because my contacts at the CIA in Washington and MI6 state that he came to the allies in 1941 and has worked off in on for the US ever since."

Will said, "How old is this guy, he cannot be older than 20 and your telling me survived since 1776. That would make him 234, but that is given that his birthday was 1776, but let say he was 20 in 1776 that would mean he was born in 1756, which means he is 254 years old."

Magnus just gave him a look and said, "If he got a hold of the source blood like I did, then anything is possible."

Drake knew by the way they were standing there; they were there to wait on him. Henry asked, "Who was this person?"

Magnus said, "Apparently, his wife. From newspaper articles I found it said that she died in a house fire, and presumably her husband was home."

Will asked, "Are we assuming he started the fire?"

Magnus shook her head no and said, "According to family and friends they were very much in love, so we have to assume he told her his secret."

Will said, "Then the entity did it, this Darkness creature."

Magnus just nodded and said, "Where's Kate." At that moment Drake realized that Kate was not there and he turned around and said, "I must be getting rusty." He took her hand and teleported to a café in Paris.

Kate said, "Where the hell are we?"

Drake said, "A little café that I know about in Paris, France. I found it in 1890 and just always come back its family run."

Kate said, "Why did you bring me here?"

Drake smiled and said, "First you eat and then I'll tell you."

Kate looked around and then saw the same crest on Drake's ring as on the window of the shop, and she realized that he owned the building.

Drake said, "I don't own it, I saved the family during WWII and from then on their lives belong to me. Like countless others all over the world."

Kate realized that he had his own network just like the Cabal and said, "Do you hunt abnormals like that Darkness creature."

Drake said, "Darkness is a monster and no my network is like your sanctuary network, I protect abnormals all over the world. I also make sure that abnormals stay out of the public eye, so people like you and Dr. Magnus can work in the shadows."

Kate was handed her order and Drake his coffee and she asked, "So what is Darkness?"

Drake said, "Darkness is me, but the question you want to ask me is what I am?"

Kate looked dumbfounded and ate what she had been given; it was one of the best croissants she had ever tasted. Drake knew that she would like it.

Drake said, "My story dates back longer than you think I am. I was born somewhere in Egypt and was found by a tribal leader, and was raised to be a ruthless conquer of tribes."

* * *

**Egypt ?**

Drake was known as Death, because he could not die and death followed where ever he went. He was laying in bed, the night before his big battle, when someone stabbed him in the chest. Drake looked up and said, "How dare you stab me."

The assassin tried to run but Drake was faster than he was and said, "Who sent you?" The Assassin would not say, but he could tell by the tattoo on his face that he came from a tribe of vampires, led by his own daughter. He killed the man in cold blood.

Drake left his tent and road out to the tribe and was greeted by Lorelei his daughter.

Drake glared at her and she knew he had found the assassin and he said, "How dare you try to kill me Lorelei, you should know better than to kill family."

Lorelei said, "Father, you take all that you want and leave nothing for Marcus and I to rule.""

Drake said, "You have my blood Lorelei but not my brains, think about it if you rule the humans they will be ruled out of fear. Then one day, your blood lust will be uncontrollably and you will cause them to hunt you and your race down."

Lorelei said, "I have mine under control it is my creations that seem to go crazy with blood lust. Besides it was your DNA that caused my mutation, remember that father. You also caused Marcus's mutation, when his wolf bit him those years ago."

Drake got back on his horse and road off back to his camp. However, when he arrived Marcus and his clan of wolves where there, followed by Lorelei and her vampire people. They knew they could not kill their own father so they banished him from Egypt.

* * *

**Present Day**

Kate listened to his story and was fascinated by it that she never heard her phone ring. She said, "So you're like one of the oldest abnormals on this planet, and you pretty much started the werewolves and vampire races. Are your kids still alive?"

Drake said, "If they are they are hiding, but Marcus and Lorelei were not as stupid as I was thought."

Kate said, "You seemed like a badass back in the day what changed?"

Drake sighed and said, "I was young and foolish, I carved a blood path for myself for centuries making my name legend and feared. In some cultures they worshiped me as a god. I enjoyed the blood and the killing, but everything changed for me in 1666."

* * *

**Romania 1666**

Drake was riding with is band of hoarders through the country, pillaging what they could and killing who ever got in their way. Drake wore a clock and his armor was black except for two red jewels that were placed on the skull emblem on his chest plate. He always thought the skull was a homage to his days in Egypt when people called him Death. This particular night his band came across an old Gypsy camp, and he knew that most of the time they had some sort of trinkets. Better yet, he knew his men had not had the touch of a woman in some time and I'm sure that they'd enjoy some raping this night. They rode into the camp and his men grabbed women and killed their men and children. Then they took them off to have their way with them.

Drake smiled as he saw a young woman, and he was not much into rape but he enjoyed torturing people. He knew that gypsy possessed some sort of magic to them and if he gained that magic then he would become the most powerful man in the world. He ripped a wheel off of one the wagons and tied her too it. He lowered his cloak and said, "Tell me the secrets of your magic." He stuck a hot poker into her side and she screamed out in pain, but then he heard chanting from behind him and an old gypsy woman said a spell. The next thing that Drake knew was that he was one the ground, confronted with all the evil acts that he had conducted in his years of life. The old woman stood there holding a bottle with blackness in it and said, "Feel all the pain and suffering that you have done throughout the ages. Relive them each and every day of your life." Drake got up and ran into the forest, all that could be heard was his yells of pain and agony.

* * *

**Present Day**

Kate looked at him and said, "What happened?"

Drake said, "The old gypsy woman took out the darkness that was resided in my heart."

Kate as she looked up she saw Will and Magnus there ready to pounce on Drake, and Kate thought about telling him but decided not to and said, "Where did you go?"

Drake said, "An Romanian Prince and his family took me. I became like a brother to him, and this is his family crest."

Kate said, "You said earlier that Darkness was you, what did you mean?"

Drake said, "That bottle the old gypsy woman had contained the darkness of my heart. Unbeknown to her that it was just as powerful as I was and it broke the bottle, killing the men taking on a caporal form. The form it chose was me." As he said there he felt a stick of a needle and everything went black.

* * *

**Note from Author:**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for their comments and I just want to thank everyone for reading my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Lovers Found

* * *

Drake woke up strapped to a bit table in the middle of a glass room, he recognized that he was in the Sanctuary based on the smell in the room. As he looked through the glass, he could tell the people outside could see him but he couldn't see them. Drake used his well developed sight to peer through the glass and he thought to himself, if only they knew I could hear them and see them. There was Will, Dr. Magnus, Henry, and Nicola Tesla. He despised that man, he was rude and made him furious and he was extremely glad he was not a vampire anymore.

Tesla said, "I really despise this man, he claimed to me once that he was the father of my race."

Will said, "Not your raise anymore, all you have is your magnetic power."

Tesla glared at him and Dr. Magnus said, "It could very well be that he was around when the vampires ruled Egypt, but Kate will not tell me what he was telling her before we got there."

Henry said, "Maybe he has some sort of mind control power that we haven't seen."

Tesla said, "Certainly not, I've seen all his powers. He has the ability to create fire from the palm of his hand, electricity from touching his finger tips together, the teleportation you have seen, immortality; he is fast, and very strong. So in other words, we could very well classify Drake Lionheart a god among men."

Magnus said, "He is certainly not a god." As she looked at Drake and saw he was smiling and turned the intercom on and asked, "What's so fun?"

Drake said, "The fact that you are arguing about me, and have no clue what I am or who I am. However, this is by far the most amusing day I've had, and Darkness is already in caporal form so I don't have anywhere to be."

Will asked, "Who do you know?"

Drake smiled and closed his eyes and say, "When you figure out who I am, without the use of Kate Freelander, then I will tell. Until then I am going to take a little nap." If it was one thing he liked to do before allying himself with anybody was to test their willingness to get to the truth and how far they are willing to go to get to the truth. Bigfoot walked in and Magnus said, "Keep an eye on our guest." Big foot just grunted and sat in a chair and read a book.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town Darkness was in search of old Cabal safe houses. Ever since John Druitt killed them they had all been abandoned. He walked down the streets and stopped by a window that was portraying his reflection, and the scar was very unnerving to some people and he liked it that way. However, for him it was constant reminder of how Drake and he were eternally bound. He then looked into the window and saw a black leather trench coat and then he replicated it on his own body and said, "That's better, it is no cape but it will do."

Then he turned down the alley and touched a couple of bricks and a door opened and he smiled and entered into the darkness. He loved the darkness, he felt right at home with it and just like he felt right at home with the fact that there was going to be evil all through the world. He activated the generator and all the little gadgets and computers switched on and he sat down at the big computer. On the screen it said enter the password. Darkness said, "I don't need no fucking password."

Fingers on the keypad as if he was going to type something, but his fingers turned to black liquid, and began to ooze into the computer system, hacking its way into every inch of the former Cabal organization. After a few minutes his hands returned to normal and the computer screen lit up and it read WELCOME DARKNESS. He began to laugh as he worked through the system and found contacts of former Cabal workers and people that he felt were willing to create an abnormal army for him.

* * *

Back at Sanctuary, Kate was sitting in Magnus's office.

Magnus asked, "Kate please, we need you to help us try to figure out who is?"

Kate said, "No, I don't remember."

Henry said, "See mind control."

Kate said, "Are you stupid, it is not mind control it's probably some sort of drug."

Will replied, "There was no drugs in your system, are you working for him?"

Kate just sat there.

Tesla said, "I should have seen it. That bistro where you found her, the pictures that you took of the area. If you look here the people in the window were about to shoot you till, they saw his hand raise which means the drug took a while to act in his system and those people are working for him."

Kate just sat there.

Henry began to scan the crest on the window as Magnus said, "Well at least we know there were human, so why work with him?"

Kate said, "Maybe he saved their lives once and now they are repaying him by helping him."

Magnus said, "It's a theory or he is forcing them. But the question remains what is he doing?"

Henry said, "Bingo, It belongs to the Lionheart family a Romanian royalty in 1666. The line ended with Prince Vladimir Lionheart."

Magnus said, "No, my father told me once about that family they were very influential and claimed to have conquered beasts, which my father assumed were abnormals. In one report there was mention of a traveler that came to their door, the story goes was that he was tormented by spirits of his past. The family nursed him back to health and a Priest was claimed to have saved his life, by exorcising the spirits. After that the family took him in and he became a brother to Prince Vladimir, however no mention of his name, but he went by Draco."

Tesla was searching through a book he found in the library and said, "Here is a portrait of the whole family." As they looked, there was Drake with longer hair and a beard, but there was no mistaking his eyes.

Magnus said, "Now we know that he is much old than we had originally thought. Now we can go tell him we have solved who he is."

* * *

Drake lay asleep in the nice tight confined space that Magnus and the others had put him in. He enjoyed his naps, a good time to look back on one's life. Then he could hear footsteps, and then Magnus said, "Drake we know who you are."

Drake opened his eyes and smiled and said, "Oh really, now, I doubt you only know half the truth that your father had gathered."

Magnus tried to hide the shock at how he knew, but her heart beat gave it away, and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. You come from a Romanian family called the Lionheart's but you were not related by blood you were a traveler possessed by an evil spirit. I assume was Darkness."

Drake made a buzzer noise and said, "I'm sorry Doctor Magnus but that is the wrong answer care to play again?" He smiled.

Magnus slammed on the glass and said, "I do not have time for you games innocent people will die if you do not tell me the truth."

Drake answered, "Innocent people are already dead Doctor Magnus. However the story you just told me is partially right. Try to piece together the rest."

Magnus said, "You are a cheeky bastard."

Drake said in a mocking tone, "Yes your right." As they walked away, Kate stayed behind and let the Big Guy go do something. Drake smiled and used a blade hidden in up his sleeve to cut the straps that bound him.

While Magnus and the others were in the library, looking up more about ancient Romanian Drake was walking freely in his cell. Kate asked, "So what are you really?"

Drake smiled and began to walk up the wall and said, "I'm am the perfect abnormal. All their strengths none of their weaknesses, you met Big Bertha right."

Kate said, "Yes and it almost killed Will."

Drake said, "That is not her actual body. Consider for once that all the myths and legends are true, there are gods and goddesses, and legendary monsters and heroes."

Kate replied, "So are you telling me that you are some sort of god?"

Drake said, "I don't remember, all I remember is that I was five in Egypt when a ruthless warlord found me and trained me to be the perfect solider. At age ten I found out I had the ability to produce fire from my hands. Age 12 I could shout electricity from my finger tips, and then at 15 I found out I could run faster than mortal men and had superhuman strength. Then at age 20 I found out I was immortal."

Kate looked at him and stepped closer to the glass watching him walk up the wall and hang upside down on the ceiling and she said, "So you don't know who your real family is?"

Drake said, "The only real family I have is Karen who's dead, and the Lionheart's who are also dead. Then there is my son Marcus and daughter Lorelei, to which I haven't seen since they banished me from Egypt. Besides the people that I protect and work with me, I am all alone."

Kate looked away and realized that until she joined up with the Sanctuary network she was all alone. Drake smiled and said, "Just like you, I can tell by your expressions that until you met them you worked alone, besides family that you help by sending money to."

Kate said, "You can tell that by just looking at my face?"

Drake said, "And the fact that I have people I have placed over here in Old City to watch the Sanctuary network."

He jumped down off the ceiling and teleported from behind the glass so that he was inches from Kate and she said, "How can you do that, without even setting off alarms."

Drake smiled and said, "It's easy, the EM shield is electromagnetic power, it picks up normal teleportation, while I use flames to teleport me without harm to me or others I take with me. Let me show you." He grabbed her and teleported her away again, but this time to a place where they could be more intimate.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Into the Breach dear Friends

* * *

In the Library of the Sanctuary each person there combed through thousands of tombs, poems, and archival records. Their goal was to search for the true identity Drake Lionheart. Unknown to them was the fact that he was gone, and had taken Kate with him.

Magnus slammed her hand on the book and said, "That is the last book on Romania dating back to 1462 Dracula."

Tesla replied, "Who was not a vampire by the way. Remember what Drake said he had met your father or it was implied. So perhaps your father left some clue as to give a name to this man of unknown origin."

Magnus looked at the first book they had read about Drake and realized there was a tiny piece of film on the edge of the page. Magnus slowly peeled back the film and laid it out on the table.

Tesla said, "This looks like old microfilm but way beyond your father's time."

Magnus said, "The thought occurred to me that this needs to be added to something."

Will remembered the description of Drake and said, "The armor it's here in the Sanctuary, I've seen it. However, it disappeared a couple of days ago, which means Drake probably took it with him."

Magnus said, "Maybe not, have you noticed every time that Drake has been here one of us has always not been here."

Henry said, "Kate?"

Will replied, "The Big Guy, has always left and he took guard duty first."

Magnus said, "Perhaps my old friend needs to explain to us his connection to Drake. Remember what Kate said that maybe Drake works with people he saves, and together they form a network of their own."

Tesla replied, "That would also explain those people in the bistro in Paris."

Magnus walked off out of the Library to find Bigfoot.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the old Cabal headquarters different members of Old City underworld were all gathered around a table. Waiting for whoever had called them.

One man said, "I'm tired of this, the Cabal are gone."

Then a voice echoed throughout the room and said, "Yes, they are, but a new world order will arise in his place, Mister Falcon."

All five men looked around to find where the voice was coming from, then when they turned to the seat at the head of the table, the watched as black smoke began to form the body of the man. When the form was fully caporal, the men looked on at the man's scar.

Darkness said, "Yes, the scar is a bit unnerving but I suggest you look past it and go with what I am about to offer you."

They all put away their guns and Falcon said, "Who are you? What are you?"

Darkness said, "I am pure darkness. The darkness that lies in your heart gives me power, as it does in every man. You can call me Darkness."

By the way the men's hands shook when he talked Darkness could tell that they were scared of him especially since his voice sound very unnatural and demonic. He smiled and said, "Each of you bring a unique gift to my organization. Mr. Falcon, you have paid off with the right people to acquire certain special creatures. While Mr. Black, is paid off the city and owns many key judges and city councilmen and women. Mr. Chen is in good relations with the Chinese and Japanese governments that you can acquire rare weapons for us. The rest of you, have numbers that are very useful to me, money and men.'

Mr. Chen asked, "So why are we here?"

Darkness replied and said, "I told you, you are here to work for me. I will be the leader of the new world order and each of you will get a piece of what we acquire.

Each man smiled and nodded and Mr. Salazar said, "What do we have to do to join?"

Darkness smiled, "I am not asking for much, just your soul."

* * *

Back at the Sanctuary the Big Guy was cleaning up Magnus's office, when Magnus stormed in and said, "Tell me how you know him?"

The Big Guy said, "Don't know what you are talking about?"

Magnus said, "I know when you are lying to me old friend, we have been together far too long for me not know."

The Big Guy grunted and said, "I am sworn to secrecy."

Magnus said, "Lives are in danger if we do not know who he really is."

The Big Guy said, "My people call him the Immortal."

Magnus said, "Why?"

The Big Guy said, "The armor is located in the church that is where you will need to be to activate it. That is all I'm saying." He walked off

She went back to the Library and grabbed the micro film and walked off to the old church, the others followed suit.

When they got there laying on the ground was the armor with the skull and red gems on it and Will asked, "So how do we activate it?"

Tesla said, "It seems to me that the film might activate if you stick it on top of the eyes of the gem."

Magnus did and the film activated, there was here father's in a hologram.

Gregory Magnus said:

_My Dear Helen if you are watching this then, you have found out about Drake Lionheart or whatever the devil he is calling himself in your time. In these different film strips that he provided for me to learn about him and to continue my research, I have found out we were wrong on where the abnormals come from as you will soon see. You primary goal is to learn about Drake, the parts that he remembers anyway on the next film you will be given a clue on where to search. There you will find the answers that will lead you on to another clue. Each clue that is provided will lead you to a more dangerous task, Drake is testing you. He wants to see if you have the mentality to fight with him in his everlasting battle against evil. I know you will perceiver because if Darkness is caporal in your time, then you will need his help to stop his plan._

Then the hologram disappeared and Henry said, "So we are on some sort of quest?"

Will said, "How do we know that he wasn't forcing your dad to say this."

Tesla replied "Because Gregory Magnus does not get forced to do anything."

Magnus said, "We need to read the next clue, someone go check on Kate she has been with our guest for a very long time."

Henry volunteered to go check.

* * *

Half way across the country Drake and Kate appeared in a gigantic house. Kate said, "I feel like I'm going to puke."

Drake smiled and said, "Two teleportation's for a human can get kind of disorienting for them, however the third is much better."

Kate had to lean against him, which he didn't mind there was something about Kate that drew him to her. Once she got her legs back and did not feel like she was going to hurl all over the place she stood up. He then turned on the lights and the whole place was filled with cobwebs and Kate walked around a statue and he watched her, she was being very seductive by the way she did it.

She said, "You really need to hire someone to clean this place?"

Drake smiled and said, "Well the last time I was here was 1920."

Kate said, "Where exactly are we?"

Drake said, "New York, up state to be exactly."

Kate smiled and said, "Are we alone?"

Drake said, "I'm pretty sure unless you count the spiders?"

Kate ran to him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Drake returned her kiss with just as much pent up passion. She then used all her weight to push him against the wall and rip open his shirt and she was surprised to see no scars. She then bit his chest as he threw his head back into pure ecstasy. Drake then lifted her to where she was able to wrap her legs around his waist. He teleported up stares and began to disrobe the person he had been dreaming of ever since he had met her.

She looked up him and said, "I've been wanting you for a long time."

He smiled and said, "You too." As she helped him with his clothes.

For the next five hours they had wild passionate sex, the sounds of their pleasure could be heard from miles and miles around. Luckily for them Drake had no neighbors not unless you count the wild animals.

* * *

As Drake and Kate were finding how to please the other. Henry was running back into the library saying, "Kate and Drake are gone!"

Magnus said, "Drake was leading us right to this, so I guess we play his little game. If not we will never find Kate."

Will put the next piece of film down and a riddle and a painting popped up into view around the room.

The riddle said:

_I can see the future, I live in bands, I never live in one place to long, who am I._

The picture was that of the Carpathian Mountains.

Magnus said, "Those are the Carpathian Mountains."

Tesla replied, "So we are working backwards from the time Drake arrived at the Lionheart Castle."

Magnus said, "It seems logical since that is where he had us look first."

Will asked, "Then what is with the riddle?"

Magnus replied, "He is telling us where to look, the answer is Gypsies."

As she said that Drake's image appeared in front of them Drake said:

_Very good Dr. Magnus, your father told me that you would exceed faster than I will probably expect. The answer you seek will lie in the ancient tombs of the Lionheart family, in the ancestral home of the Lionheart's. In Romania, as you most likely have deduced from the picture that was provided for you. There is one last person that needs to be with you on your journey, someone who will be very useful in the long run. You will and he have a long history together. Now, when get to the tomb a clue will be there waiting for you but you have to figure which crypt I have placed this tomb. Good Luck._

The image faded and Will asked, "Who is he talking about?"

Magnus had a feeling who it was but dared not tell the others, she said, "We need to go, we live in an hour. Pack for a long journey everyone, and be prepared if he has booby trapped the tomb then we are into the fight of our lives."

Tesla said, "Then into the breach dear friends." Trying to be funny in the face of danger.


End file.
